iThink He Helped
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: Freddie looked at Sam just waiting for her reaction but she kept facing the kitchen floor, suspiciously soundless.  There was a reason why he didn't want her to know; it would just show this part of their relationship that they wanted to hide. REVIEWED
1. Carly Spills it Out

**Hey there! Yeah, another fic! I'm so happy, I love to write: D**

**Anyway, is just a one-shot about what I think that should happen in case Sam finds out about Freddie's help:D It was just an idea I had during class… I have lots and lots of other fics in mind, paper etc. I hope I can post them soon!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own iCarly…if I did you'd have to pay me to read this lol**

iThink he helped

1. Carly Spills it Out

As he finished his olive sculpture on the living room, Spencer could hear screams coming from the hallway.

When his little sister opened the door, he shook his head lightly; that yelling could only come from her best friend's mouths.

"Why would you say that?" Freddie freaked out, as usually.

"Because you are such a nub and that girl needed to know that." Sam already headed to the kitchen; chilled out as always.

"Hey." Spencer tried to greet them, but didn't noticed the fight was pretty heated.

Freddie marched angrily after the blonde.

"Not that!" he bawled, "Even if it'd be nice if you stop telling all girls in school about my mom and her…problems." Sam snickered and he raised his tone again, "Why would you tell Ms Briggs that I let you copy my homework? She hates when people do that AND she hates me" Sam only took a sip of her peppy cola, "Do you know how many days of detention you got me? AND-"

"Yes, Fredderly." She interrupted impatiently, "Two days. And you're the only one who'd go all whiny because of that."

" AND" he continued as if she hasn't said nothing at all, "she gave me a paper due tomorrow that's worth HALF MY GRADE!" he went near her.

Carly was starting to get worried about that fight. She went next to them, trying to calm things down.

"Guys-"

"And all because you felt it would be funny to mess with me." Freddie's face was red all over, and he was ignoring his friend's attempts to stop him, "Ha-ha."

"Guys!"

"I got it all too, okay?" Sam finally lost her pose, "Stop being all 'drama nerd' about it."

Spencer was getting a bit scared over that whole scene, so he just grabbed his sculpture, said a " I think I need to-" and ran to his room.

"I don't even know why I'm saying this in the first place. Is not like you actually care about anyone!"

Why did he go there? He had no idea. All he knew was that he was so mad at her, not only because she had to mess with him but because she wasn't showing any signs of regret.

"That's right, I don't." She smirked and they just faced each other silently.

"I shouldn't either." He completed.

Even though they weren't shouting at each other anymore, Carly could sense the bad atmosphere.

Sam would always have to be tough one, the winner; the one who cares about nobody and was very proud of it. And Freddie would never accept that silently.

At that point, Carly knew that nothing good could come out of that situation without her help.

"Will you two just stop it?" She said desperately, "Okay?" she added lamely, "Is too late for that. If it was true you-"She pointed at Sam,"wouldn't have kissed Freddie-"

"Carly!" They screamed at the same time.

"and you- "She pointed at Freddie, "wouldn't have given Missy-"

"CARLY !" He screamed harder and Sam knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

Carly took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips and said bravely, " That's right. You wouldn't have given Missy the six-month cruise of your dreams because of Sam! Now, I'm gonna go upstairs, when you two figure things out, you can follow me!"

She shouted then left dramatically leaving nothing but an embarrassing silence behind.

Freddie looked at Sam just waiting for her reaction, but she kept facing the kitchen floor, suspiciously soundless. There was a reason why he didn't want her to know; it would just show this part of their relationship that they wanted to hide.

He wanted to care about her, and wanted her to care about him. But his pride was stronger most part of time, just like hers.

"Why would you do that?" She suddenly screamed pointing her index finger at him violently.

He moved backwards in surprise but soon went to his previous position, feeling fighty again.

"You asked for my help, remember?"

"Yeah I never said you should…you should…do anything too… " She started walking in circles nervously. She was pretty fine with them just fighting and pretending to be friends once in awhile, he had no right to break that balance by doing something too …sacrificial, " Now I'll have to do something nice too!"

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Urgh." She complained sharply then stopped walking around to face him again, "So we'll be even!"

"EVEN?" He screamed and his expression was furious.

Her" game vocabulary" was way too familiar for his taste. That moment, that very moment, it was perfectly clear to him that they were not in a competition. He didn't care if she'd do something nice to him or not. How could she even think that he had done all that to annoy her? To expect her to "get even" with him?

"FRIENDS don't get even, Sam!" it was his time to walk in circles, "We do nice things because we CARE. And NOT because we want something back!" he said irritably and faced her again; "Friends don't expect nothing but a thank you."

Sam looked up at him with a scowl and stood in silence. That part of him always got her mad; it didn't matter what she did…He was always nice after all (even if he wouldn't admit it). She knew how much he wanted that cruise (she was beside him when he said it avidly) and still, he gave it all up only because of her.

The worst part was that she knew exactly what that all meant. She wanted it to mean nothing, but of course it didn't.

If it wasn't for him, that nasty girl would still be there, probably as Carly's new BFF and co-host.

And he'd be far away, under the sun, by a pool and the ocean at the same time.

She hated how he made her feel ashamed for teasing him; she loved doing that and it was natural for her. It was also simpler to have just a bickering relationship… not that it was possible anymore since... she didn't know exactly when. But she liked to try!

She shook her head lightly, that was not the right time to think about all that crazy stuff. Looking up at him again, she knew exactly what to do.

He looked back at her tiredly and before he could realize it, her arms went around his waist violently. At first, he stood motionless and shocked at what had just happened. He waited for something to happen next: a wedgie, a punch on his back, anything; she just kept holding him fiercely, though. Not tightly enough for him to think she wanted to hurt, but with the perfect strong grip so he knew it wasn't just a simple apology.

He finally put his arms around her back dragging them even closer, placing her figure perfectly on his chest.

They kept their silence and stood still, even if they were aware of how close they were. It was actually a warm and comfortable feeling, a bit messed up because of the chills they got down the spine.

Freddie felt his neck tingle due to the closeness of Sam's head and embraced her even more, without noticing; Sam felt her breath becoming uneven.

There was a lot more she wanted to say and do, even before she knew about all that. She hated that there were this bunch of feelings to deal with that were stupid and that she wanted to ignore but he wouldn't let her.

She tried her best not to pay attention to the fact that she wanted to kiss him (not that being intertwined with him was helping). It would not only be the most idiotic thing to do (not to say she'd have to admit things she wouldn't even admit to herself) but she'd also made him think she was acting like Carly, having feelings towards him only because he did something very nice; what wasn't true, she was very messed up even before knowing he had done something absolutely not nubbish.

So even if she wanted to stay like that forever (weirdly enough), she decided it was time to break their hug off.

Her arms slowly loosened their hold on him; she tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach when she felt their faces quickly meeting halfway. Soon, they were looking at each other again, but she kept herself a bit distant and focused her eyes on the floor.

"Thanks, nub." She muttered feeling embarrassed.

Freddie just looked at her head (she was still watching her feet or whatever) and smiled.

Even though "you're welcome" would be the most common and automatic answer, Freddie decided there was a reply that would be better to express his true feelings (and tease her as a bonus).

"Anytime, Sam."

-/-/-/-/-/

**That's it ("officially")! I'm sorry if there was no kiss or romantic declaration. But I had my reasons! And I left them right there: D**

**But… I did write an epilogue to make you all happy :D I'll post it as soon as I can.**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Let me know, please: DJust a few words can make my whole day!**

**[PS: this is the reviwed version, as one of you asked me look it over :D If I've made too many mistakes again, please let me know ;D-I'm so sorry anyway!]**


	2. Carly Figures It Out

**Hey oh! I decided to make an epilogue just to have fun and to make you happy :D**

**Have fun!**

**Disclamer: Do. Not. Own. iCarly. Unfortunately.**

2 . Carly Figures it out

Months later…

Sam got to school earlier that day, she had no clue why.

After placing a few books inside her locker and taking some of them out, she heard a familiar voice.

"What goes on?" Freddie said casually.

"Nothing."

"Why are you so early?"

She finally closed her locker not before taking a steak from it.

"None of your business.", she explained plainly and Freddie rolled his eyes before heading to his own locker.

Sam followed him, biting her meat vigorously.

It was funny how things managed to stay the same between them and yet…change a lot. They still fought like two insane people (maybe not "like") but that was something more…a kiss and a hug, and everything that was implied.

For about one year, Sam's feelings have surpassed the friendly zone. And even if months before, when Carly blurted out, her feelings were still confusing, at that moment they were pretty clear, unfortunately.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked when she realized he was chuckling.

He took his backpack out of his back and started opening his locker.

"What else?" He said amusingly," At you." and then, he knew he'd get beaten up.

"Are you tired of living?" She punched him hard on the left arm.

"Ouch. Alright, I saw it coming." He finally opened his locker," but you're still the only person I know that would eat a giant beef at 7 in the morning with that ferocity." His smile was so warm that she didn't even felt like she should have hit him for that. It felt more like a compliment than an insult.

"What can I do? I'm remarkable." She shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, and he rolled his eyes again, chuckling a bit.

"Wait!" She suddenly screamed and he looked at her, "Can I copy your biology homework?"

"Sam! We talked about this." He picked some books up.

"We did?" she scrunched her eyebrows together as she took another bite of her steak.

"You should start doing your homework so you can study more, your grades would be better… does college ring any bells?"

Even if they weren't on Senior year yet, it was already time to worry about that.

"I don't remember that." She crossed her arms.

"Sam!"

"Alright. Can't I get lazy even once? You know me; it won't be easy to change."

He looked at her for awhile and took a deep breath.

"Fine." He handed her his biology book and she smiled- But only this-

" WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? "

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Carly got to school by herself that day: Sam hadn't slept over and she didn't meet Freddie on the hallway.

She headed to her locker and realized that both her friends had already arrived; they were just talking and enjoying themselves by Freddie's locker.

A smile crept on Carly's lips and she just leaned against her own locker, not caring to pick her stuff up as she was planning to before running into that scene.

Sam said something probably insulting and hit his arm, he said an "ouch" and replied. Carly didn't know what it was but Sam beamed. Then she said something with a smirk and Freddie laughed.

"What are you doing?"

Carly jumped to that voice that was suddenly talking to her. She turned around only to face Gibby.

"Hey, Gibby!" She smiled after taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" He asked again. Carly smiled sweetly and looked again at her friends; they were still oblivious to her arrival.

"I was just watching Sam and Freddie."

Gibby wore a puzzled expression and watched them as well "Why?"

Carly bit her lips as she watched Freddie putting his books on his locker while Sam had her arms crossed, they were still chatting about something, "I don't know… lately I think…they're kind of different."

It was weird to admit it, and at first she was scared. But she knew her friends way too much. After a month thinking about it, she was having a kind reaction about all that.

"I know they still fight all the time but…this few moments when they don't…" she left the last sentence hanging in the air as she looked at them vaguely.

Gibby raised his eyebrow," Huh?"

"I think they're into each other." She summed it up calmly.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Gibby screamed and she turned quickly.

"SHHHHH! They can't-"

"Who can't what?" Sam said as she and Freddie approached them.

Carly looked at her and stuttered and Gibby simply said:

"Walls!"

Carly turned to him with a "What?" face, that was exactly what Freddie said.

She then turned again to her best friends.

"Yeah…you know what they…say…walls have ears! That can hear we…" Her eye twitched, "talking about…"

"Canada." Gibby said as if it was a good answer and Carly tried her best not to turn again.

"Yeah. Canada. And its…maple leafs." before Sam and Freddie could express verbally their confused expressions, Carly continued, "Wow, we're late! Let's go! Bye Gibby!" she started walking (running) to their class.

"But we have Geography together!" Gibby screamed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to do anything at all?

Carly kept pondering as she was sat on her couch. She knew that everyone else would think she was crazy (even Gibby did. Gibby!) .But she knew Freddie and Sam, like no one else did.

She stood up quickly as she had made one decision; there was no use worrying about that if she was indeed crazy.

All she needed to do was waiting for Sam to come to her house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey yo!" Sam busted into Carly and Spencer's loft.

Carly, who was making a snack, turned around and greeted her friend. Her hands started to sweat a bit, that always happened when she was anxious.

Her friend headed to the kitchen, since the reason why she came was probably related to her forever empty stomach. She opened the fridge and Carly sat by the counter.

"Sam, can I…"She played with her fruit salad, trying not to sound too curious, "ask you something?"

Sam closed the fridge holding the ice cream and looked at Carly with confusion and amusement. Since when they asked if they could ask anything to each other?

"Hum. Sure." She shrugged as she grabbed a spoon

"Will you tell me the truth?" Carly stopped looking at her food to meet her friend's eyes.

Sam raised her eyebrow at her, something bad was coming up.

"Why wouldn't I?"

They always did. Maybe not always, but something very similar to that at least.

"Do you …do you…" She looked down at her manicured nails and took a deep breath, "Do you like Freddie?"

"What?" She asked then started to laugh- Are you crazy, Shay? "She kept laughing as she brought the spoon to her mouth."

"Well, do you?" Carly asked again, noticing that Sam hasn't really answered her question.

Sam swallowed the ice cream.

"No." She said as if it was obvious and kept eating.

Carly then stood up and went in front of Sam. Drastic measures should be taken for her to be sure that her good-liar friend wasn't lying.

"Would you ankle-swear to it?"

Sam stopped eating to look at her; she was shocked and even, Carly couldn't be sure, afraid. The blonde then just looked down at her ice cream again.

"Sam?"

She didn't answer.

"Sam!"

"NO,okay?" She looked at Carly who only wore the smile of a winner.

"I KNEW IT!" She was happy and a bit shocked; Sam only frowned, though.

"So…what are you going to do?" She asked half worriedly, half excited.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she threw away the ice cream packaging (yes, she had already eaten it all).

"About your feelings!" Carly said, annoyed that her friend didn't find that whole situation as significant as she did.

"Nothing." Sam said as if it was obvious.

"Nothing ?" Carly freaked out.

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want me to do? Go there and ask 'Freddie, do you like me back?'", she used an annoying girly tone "then he'll say no and I'll cry like a nub or he'll say yes and I'll giggle like a nub?"

"YEAH!" she screamed.

"No, gross!" Sam made a disgusted face and went to sit on the couch.

"But you love him!" She went to the living room so she could still face her friend.

"EHH" she raised her index finger at her, "I never said I love him."

The brunette only crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Before she could make her swear by it, Sam went on:

"Besides, Freddie and me as a couple is just stupid! And the dude is obsessed with you."

"He's not."Carly sat down beside her, "And if it was that stupid, one of you wouldn't like the other." She smiled amiably.

"Yes, he is, and I only…you know… because he forces everyone around to like him!" She said furiously.

The other girl laughed, "If he did, he'd had made the girl he used to like to love him back."

Sam grunted loudly and stood up "Would you stop that smile? It's giving me the creeps."

"What smile?" She chuckled at her crazy friend.

"That same smile you give when you're watching a chick flick you like!"

"I can't help it." Carly also stood up, still with a grin. "Look, I thought it was crazy too when I started to think you liked each other, but now… it would be so sweet."

"Was this supposed to convince me?" She scowled.

"I'm serious, Sam! It's been over one year since I figured he doesn't love me anymore. And I'm pretty sure he likes you now."

"Carly, forget about it. This is just some crazy chiz that's been going on and that will go away. Even if it isn't I won't act all needy and girly and run after the dork, you know it." She said seriously.

"If you let me ask him" She pleaded.

"Don't even think about it!"

"But what if-"

"Won't happen!"

"Can't you swallow your pride only once ?"

"Why should I?"

"If even his ex is encouraging you, I think you should do something!"

"Not if his ex is my prissy best friend!"

"Hey Guys" Freddie opened the door suddenly, holding a bunch of colorful wires. They turned around to face him, both with the face all red and taking deep breaths.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sam said on a rush, grabbed her coat and went to the hallway "If you do anything I'll come here at night and burn all your helping bras!" after screaming that she went away.

Freddie gave Carly a questioning look.

"She doesn't want me to order pizza without her."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So that was it. Carly tried her best to make her friend do something about all that but, as promised, she did nothing. At all.

If Carly wasn't herself she would easily believe that Sam's feelings towards Freddie were much more similar to hate than love.

She didn't try to say anything to Freddie either; liking her back or not, he'd try to talk to Sam. Being Freddie, the conversation would be serious; Sam would hate it and run away somehow (not without hurting him physically before doing that).

Her only choice was trying to let them alone as much as she could. Sam soon noticed that and forced her to stay, Carly then started refusing (in a way Freddie wouldn't find out what was really going on); after a few weeks Carly was tired.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was lunch time, Sam, Carly, Freddie and Gibby were sharing one of the Cafeteria's round tables.

Carly looked indifferent at the brown bag that contained her lunch then at the table in front of them.

"I'm gonna talk to Adam." She suddenly stood up. Freddie and Gibby nodded.

"Now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

" He's calling me, Sam." Carly answered tiredly, looking at Adam who really was expecting her.

She then when over her table, sighing as she realized she had gave up trying to do anything about Freddie and Sam.

"What's going on with you two?" Freddie asked curiously as he placed his own brown bag on the table.

"Nothing your big head should worry about." She looked down at her own lunch trying to find what was edible in the middle of all those crazy stuff her mom had sent her.

"Are these suspenders?"Gibby asked excitedly as he pointed at one of the things Sam put on the table. "Can I keep them?"

She looked at them and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

"Is weird to wear belts without any shirt." He muttered, happy to start his master plan that included using suspenders instead of belts.

"Is it anything I should worry about?" Freddie asked, ignoring Gibby's crazy moment.

Sam groaned "No. I just told you not to, Benson."

She looked down at her chips (there was something edible after all). Her friend would give up eventually, she knew that. What she didn't know was why she didn't like that thought.

She looked up at the reason of all that and caught him looking at his lunch.

"So…what mummy made you today? Special Tuna sandwich?" Sam said in a disdainful tone.

"Your mom is sending you lunch too, Sam." He replied, "Though, this time, I made the lunch myself."

Suddenly, he placed some colorful cards in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked a bit moody.

"This is how you'll study for the test tomorrow."

"Are you kiddin' me?" She raised her eyebrows and hold one of the cards up.

"You know you need a push. And if you and Carly forgot that, I didn't."

"You need a push." She said harshly and looked at the bright-yellow study card on her hand. It had Freddie's handwriting all over. "Why do you care again?"

He looked at her and stammered, "I…I…I just don't want you copying my homework or making me help you cheat on your test."

She started smirking without realizing it. He took a fat cake out of his brown bag and handed her.

"It will help your brain and keep you away from my lunch."

She stared intensely at the fat cakes, then at the cards, and then at the brunet geek beside her, who was about to eat his lunch.

"What?" He asked happily, noticing she was giving him an unusual smile.

Without saying a word, she just grabbed his shirt and kissed him then and there.

Gibby (and everyone around) watched in awe as Freddie just shut his eyes and put his arms all around her, kissing her back passionately .

Carly, who was just now going back to her table, didn't understand why people were so silent and looking at some point of the cafeteria. Soon, she got it.

Freddie, was messing Sam's hair and Sam, pulling his shirt with great fierce. And oh yeah, they had their lips all over each other.

After awhile, they broke up, with their faces absolutely crimson and looking at each other breathlessly.

"Thanks." Sam said casually and Freddie just laughed out loud.

"I have a feeling I should have done that earlier."

Carly, still not believing her own friends, sat down again on the table.

"Why now?" She asked.

"I just felt like it." Sam answered half embarrassed half humorously.

Freddie only looked at her and grinned from ear to ear.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**That's it, I know it's simple, but that was my point :D**

**I usually like better when Carly has no clue about them, and that's exactly why I wrote this. I wanted to write something different than I've been writing (or plan to) and I wanted to challenge myself. I hope it turned out alright! All I know is I had fun writing it :D**

**(I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes… I won't be able to fix them until the end of the month but if one of them is bugging you, please let me know.)**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**A few words can make my day ;D**


End file.
